Street Dogs
by Nympho Bunny
Summary: One Horny day, Kagome has sex with a dog that'd followed her home. Who'd have thought a roll in the hay with the dog would pull her into a local pubic war. warning: bestiality among other things
1. Don't lose your vibrator

"Ah, ah, ah, AHHHHHH!" Kagome pulled her fingers out of herself and rubbed her swollen clit as she slowly recovered from her orgasm. It wasn't enough, she needed something more. Having someone watch her wasn't doing any good either, especially since that someone was more of a something and wasn't interested in humans.

Kagome looked at the dog she had picked up earlier that day. All white. No collar, no ID, nothing. Technically, she hadn't picked it up either. It had just followed her home, now it was licking its crotch while sitting on her favorite chair.

Sticking out her sticky hand she tried to coax him to lick. Surprisingly he did, enthusiastically too; Kagome giggled as the dog's long tongue tickled her fingers. When he was finished, he turned away and resumed licking his own crotch. Sighing, she got up and pat his head before getting up and pulling on her underwear. Her hands were still sticky with dog saliva and cum that hadn't been licked off, and she was still horny as hell.

'Damn, where'd I put that vibrator?' Kagome dug through a few drawers in her room when she felt something poke her ass. 'Fucking perverted dog,' she brushed the dog's head away only to have it muzzle her harder. Without meaning to a moan escaped her.

"Fuck it, come here boy, let me give you something you'll like" Kagome called the dog over and grabbed some peanut butter, sat down, and slathered some over her shaved pussy with her fingers. The peanut butter mixed in with her cum started oozing out of her as she clenched over her fingers. Immediately the dog began licking her harder and harder, the tongue rubbing her clit. Moaning she began to shove the dog's head closer to her twat. Kagome began to pinch her nipples and rub them with her palms, causing her to squeeze her empty pussy pushing out more juices.

"Uhn! Uhn!" Pushing her cunt into the dog's face and playing with her tits, she practically screamed when the dog's long tongue entered her throbbing core. He began to shove his long tongue up her deeper and faster, Kagome came so hard her cum got all over the leather seat.

"I guess you really like your feline counter part," Kagome chuckled. It was then, when she looked up at the dog, that she noticed he was humping the air and the dog's prick was huge.

Kagome got down on her hands and knees and bent over, spreading her legs wide. "Come on boy, you know you want this too."

The dog began humping her back, trying to find Kagome's puffy slit that had come more than once that day. Kagome moaned loudly as the dog's 12 inch dick entered her soaking pussy; it was thicker than anything she'd ever taken in, kinda like that cucumber sitting in her fridge. The purple monster was shoved back in to her over and over. Fast, hard strokes from a dog; it couldn't get kinkier than that. She came twice before she shoved the still hard dog off her. Since he hadn't come yet he growled and tried to get on top of her again.

"No." Kagome firmly pushed to dog down and began fondling him. "Here, lie down boy. On your back." Gently Kagome coaxed him to lie on his back and began stroking the dog with her tongue. Licking off all her juices before tentatively licking the drop of precum that was forming on the dog's head, she kneaded his balls with one hand and started to finger her clit again.

She sucked harder and right before he was going to cum, Kagome sat on his thickening dick. The dick swelled in her, becoming huge before it started to shoot out spurts of come. The sensation of the dog's cum filling her caused her, in turn, to cum hard and constrict around the enormous fuck stick. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as her cum and the dog's oozed out of her.

"Glad you enjoyed that, but do you always fuck dogs you pick up off the streets?"

Kagome's eyes flew open as she stared into the golden eyes of a white haired _human_ male face.

"What the fuck?"


	2. Men aren't quite as good as Dogs

"_Glad you enjoyed that, but do you always fuck dogs you pick up off the streets?"_

_Kagome's eyes flew open as she stared into the golden eyes of a white haired _human_ male face. _

"_What the fuck?"_

**Ch. 1 So much for that.**

The cock that had been limp after ejaculating so much, was already turning hard inside her; instinctively Kagome started rocking her hips.

"What? You want to do it again? You came at least five times today, you want more? Damn."

Kagome quickly pulled out and scooted back. The strange man scratched his white dog ears. She looked him up and down, even though he was now "human," though she wasn't quite so sure if he truly was, some things hadn't changed. Same silvery white hair, golden eyes, white triangular ears, and his dick was still its original twelve inches, though it did seem to have gotten thicker.

"H-how the hell did this happen, few seconds ago you were a fucking dog," Kagome regained enough of her composure to sputter out.

"Huh, yes. Definitely a _fucking_ dog," the dog-human thing smirked.

Kagome noticed, then, that he was rather good looking. She had been to absorbed in his strange coloring and enormous dick to really pay attention, but his aquiline nose, full lips, great jaw line, he was the type she wouldn't have minded if he had tried to pick her up. His body was to die for, Michelangelo's David would have been jealous, of the body and the dick.

Wait- what did he say? _'Definitely a fucking dog'_ This hot man had witnessed her fucking a dog. More like, was fucked by her in dog form.

"Shit, shit, shit." Kagome smacked her forehead and groaned.

"So, did you want another go, or are you partial to dogs only?" The man's smirk turned into a full blown grin, "I can change back if you'd like."

"I-I don't normally do dogs, that was my first time. I swear." Red faced, Kagome turned her eyes away from his and looked down. Big mistake. More like, big dick, and it was turning her on.

"It's okay, sweet. First time being raped by a human while in dog form, myself."

Kagome saw red, and it wasn't a hard piece of meat either. "Wait a sec. _Rape_? That wasn't rape, for one thing, I didn't force you to lick me, or fuck me. You did that well on your own! And wasn't it you who growled when I pulled you out?!"

"Hey, calm down. I figured, since you suddenly turned embarrassed and shit, I should rile you up a bit. Name's Inuyasha by the way."

"It's a bit too late for introductions but, nice to meet you" she replied as she stuck out her hand to shake.

"Too late for a hand shake too," Inuyasha murmured before he leaned in and sucked her lower lip. Kagome reciprocated by sucking his top lip and inserting her tongue in his mouth so he could suck that instead.

All too aware of Inuyasha's huge hard on Kagome began to rock back and forth on the ground, stimulating her clit. The scent of her wet pussy reached Inuyasha's nose, "Hell, never been so fucking hard in my life. It must be your scent, you're so horny it could turn on a dead man."

It was Kagome's turn to smirk, "So this big boy wants to play?" she reached out and thumbed Inuyasha's cock head.

Inuyasha moaned, grasping Kagome's ass and pulling her on his lap and turned her around so her ass would be rubbing against his prick. Drawing in a ragged breath, Kagome rocked her hips a bit. Inuyasha stopped her and grabbed her arms behind her back. "You were in control last time, but not this time," Inuyasha whispered huskily.

Looking around he saw the thong she had discarded earlier and tied her wrists together with the wet piece of cloth. It still had some peanut butter smeared on it; Inuyasha licked her bound wrists for a moment and let her go.

Chuckling a little, Kagome turned around and rubbed her pussy against his dick; she stuck her tits out so he could suck them Inuyasha leaned in as if to comply but instead pulled her down into a 69 position.

Inuyasha grinned at the shaved cunt, which was literally dripping on his face, and swirled his tongue around her clit. From their earlier romp, he knew she loved getting her clit tongued, and how wet she got when he did it.

Kagome blew softly into the pee slit, causing the dick to twitch. Giggling, she continued to tease; it was only fair since Inuyasha was only teasing her pussy too, though she was already soaking and writhing on his tongue.

"Hey, bitch. Stop teasing will ya?" Inuyasha muttered before plunging his tongue into her, as deep as he could. He then started circling his tongue inside her; when Kagome deep throated him he shoved his entire face into her cunt, nuzzling her clit with his nose. After one deep stroke, Kagome pulled Inuyasha's wet joy stick out and stroked it with her tongue. When she finished licking off the extra saliva off his cock, she sucked hard at his head and pulled it out with a loud 'POP' noise.

She started bobbing her head quickly, her tongue pressed against the back of his cock, applying wonderful pressure with every withdrawal. Each time she did that Inuyasha felt an ass-clenching thrill that shot through his dick, and his tongue probed deeper into her and pushed his nose harder on her clitoris.

"I'm going to fuck you. Now." Kagome slurred out before getting up, turning around and in one swift motion she was impaled by Inuyasha and straddling his thighs.

"You've been on top last time I came. This time, I'm on top." Somehow the world flipped upside down, without her moving at all. But bottom felt wonderful as Inuyasha's weight pushed down on her putting pressure on her tits and twat.

"Mhmm. You'd better start moving dog boy or I'm going to have to flip you over."

Immediately he obeyed, with hard long thrusts and squeezing her clit with his long fingers. Soon his hand was thoroughly coated with her precum, so he stuck one finger in her asshole. Kagome moaned loudly at the new exotic feeling. Tugging her nipples with his teeth, all of this done simultaneously, Kagome was so close to coming.

Apparently, so was Inuyasha. His breath grew more ragged and his movements more frantic. At the last moment he pulled out of her and came with uncoordinated jerks. Spurts of come coated Kagome who was still lying down legs wide open.

"That was good Kikyo," Inuyasha smirked as he wiped cum off her cheek and offering it to her to lick.

"Kikyo? Who's that?" Kagome was thoroughly confused and pissed off.

"Who the hell do you think you're fooling? You're Naraku's bitch and I know it."

A/N: Just so you readers know, she didn't come. He left her hanging.

Read my other fic!!! Human-human sex is hot too!

When my account got frozen, did I lose all my beta readers too? If you're still out there somewhere and still interested email me.


	3. Consequences of Thinking too Hard

**Ch. 2 Consequences of Thinking too Hard**

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." This is what she got for screwing some random dog that could turn into a man, albeit an extremely hot man. She was more than ready for some wild sex marathon, but instead he calls her Kikyo! Her rival. What the hell?

"I'm so not ready for this, you can go find your Kikyo. I need to come."

Inuyasha knew she was lying but hearing the frustration in her voice he sighed; "Fine, after you come, we're going to have a talk."

"What are we, lovers?" Kagome moved away from where she lay to closer to the coffee table that had pens, pencils, and paper scattered over it. "Come on get your puppy up so we can start."

Kagome sat on top of the table and spread her legs wide open, so Inuyasha would have a clear view of her fingering her dripping pussy and scooping up Inuyasha's and her cum to rub around her tits. With that to watch, it didn't take him long to get ready again. Inuyasha growled as he pulled her down and entered her again, sticking an index finger in her ass at the same time.

Whenever Kagome lifted her hips to meet Inuyasha's thrusts she felt the finger slip out and enter her again when she lowered them. That and the sensation of Inuyasha's cum drying on her skin as he blew on her tits sent her on a long awaited orgasm.

Feeling her constrict around him, Inuyasha slammed his entire length into her as well as a second finger into her anus. He began to shoot into her when he felt her jerk away from him until he popped out, he than saw her replace him with a handful of pens and pencils.

"Wh-what the f-uuuck?" Inuyasha groaned out as the rest of his cum shot out onto the coffee table before him.

Kagome fingered herself for a few more moments, to prolong her orgasm, but she finished before Inuyasha regained his composure, and abruptly stood up.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? And what the hell was that just now?"

"Shower. You use the other one it's on the right from the kitchen." Without bothering to respond to his second question, Kagome stalked out of the living room.

By the time Inuyasha reached the bathroom Kagome had entered, he found she had locked the door and the shower was already running. He glanced at the clock. Nine. He'd have to get to the Jewel soon, and he didn't want to show up smelling like he just had cum smeared all over him. Not that he minded, personally it was turning him on.

Following the woman's directions he found the shower and turned it on. After waiting a few moments he entered the shower.

'What the fuck is wrong with this girl. Pretending she's not Kikyo.'

The law clearly stated that performances at strip clubs could expose their breasts, as long as the genitals were covered. Rumor had it, tonight, B. Skin (his rival strip club) was going to have this bitch Kikyo, fucking a stick without actually exposing anything illegal. He'd laughed it off at first, figuring the club would get shut down. But then he heard the police chief was in on this, and would get free "service" from the girl.

He'd have to find a way to draw in customers his way later, but as for tonight... Inuyasha was expecting very few customers. Hell, having met the girl, he'd rather be at B. Skin too.

When Inuyasha finally got out of the shower, he grabbed a towel to dry his hair and walked out of the bathroom completely nude. Maybe he'd get to poke her one more time before he had to go.

Looking around, she wasn't in the living room or kitchen or anywhere else for that matter.

"Well, fuck you too," Inuyasha muttered before morphing into a dog and leaving.

Kagome had waited for over half an hour for him to get out of the shower, she had assumed he was going to go at it, solo, in the shower, so she had ran out in case she'd be late for her job. What kind of guy takes so fucking long in the shower? But then again, he had probably been very dissatisfied, despite his release. Kagome smiled to herself before slipping into a building by a back door.

"You're late."

She had been hoping not to see Kikyo today. Especially after _he_ called her Kikyo. "Sorry, five minutes late. Next time I'll be five minutes early. Alright?"

"When I tell Naraku that you were late again, I hope he throws you out."

"Yeah, so do I." Kagome muttered. She had danced at B. Skin since she was eighteen after her father sold her to pay off a couple of loan sharks. But that was years ago, when she had learned her contract was for a lifetime, and accepted the fact that she'd be stripping for long time to come. At least it was better than blatant prostitution, although stripping was still along the lines of selling ones body.

Kagome walked into the dressing room that was already filled with other girls, some dressing up, others stretching. Among the girls who were practicing a random routine, she found Sango.

"Hey, you'd never guess what I did today."

"Finally used a cucumber? I always thought it was weird for you to stock up on so many."

"No, I told you. Cucumber masks makes your skin whiter, and helps me look more virginal. Anyway, I picked up a stray dog..."

"Oh my god! That's sick. In a very kinky way."

"Hey, I know you use Peanut Butter to tempt Kirara."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Hey she's better than any man I've ever come across at eating pussy. So was it any good?"

"It turned out to be a man..."

"Huh?"

Seeing Sango's obvious confusion, Kagome explained everything that had happened to her in the past four hours. Yes, that man had amazing stamina...

"Son of a bitch! He called you Kikyo?"

Inuyasha was in a bad mood. Miroku knew it the moment he walked in through the revolving doors. "What? Some girl turned you down?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "No, that only happens to losers like you who use lame pick up lines."

"Hey, 'Will you bear my child' is _not_ a lame pick up line. It shows I'm ready to commit."

"Yeah, and that's why it never worked. They know you're lying before you even introduce yourself."

Miroku studied him curiously. "Someone did walk out on you." It wasn't a question. Once it became obvious that Inuyasha wasn't going to explain, Miroku changed the subject. "So find that Kikyo? I told you kidnapping wasn't going to work."

"Shit!" He'd found her alright, but he sure as hell forgot about kidnapping her. Who would have thought that fucking in his dog form would feel so great? It blew him away, in more than one ways.

"Fuck, Inuyasha I can't believe you forgot, not that I expected much on your part." Miroku let out a dramatic sigh, "If it had been me, I would have wooed her into arms and swept her away to have wild sex in a dungeon."

"Why the hell a dungeon? Wait, I don't want to know."

"It's alright, I won't feel comfortable explaining to you anyway. Well, since the show will go on despite our plans for the star, why don't we go watch it ourselves? I'm sure after we've seen the performance we'll be enlightened with new ways to... uh... We'll be enlightened."

"You just want to see the bitch stick something up." Inuyasha growled.

"You know you want to watch it too."

Inuyasha did not bother denying it, he just didn't want to be teased and not taken care of afterwards.

Inuyasha had only gone to B. Skin once before, and that was strictly on business, soon after he had opened his own club. He had never imagined that small dingy corner whore house would ever pose a challenge. As Inuyasha and Miroku stepped in through the glass doors, they were immediately greeted by some sort of stuffed primate.

"Who the fuck puts a monkey in the front entrance?"

Miroku just shrugged as a lady in a skimpy skirt led them to a table near the stage. It seemed they were just on time for Kikyo's show because behind the shoji screen doors on the stage stood a woman, and Inuyasha could smell it was _her_.

Techno music filled the room and the figure behind the screen began to move. Her hands moved along her breasts and down lower so it looked like she was grabbing her crotch, though no one could tell from the other side of the screen. Than a remixed version of Rolling Stone's Paint it Black began at the same time the shoji doors were slammed open.

If her movements behind the screen wasn't stimulating enough, seeing her in a virginal white lacy slip, with hair up with white ribbons, and a visible white garter on her thigh certainly had his pants straining.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black_

During her dance routine, Inuyasha watched as she bent forward and pulled out a paint brush from between her breasts. It was long, thick and black.

'Oh shit. That's what she's going to use?'

Inuyasha's eyes practically rolled back as she stroked the paint brush with one hand and played with the bristles before dipping it into her ink well.

'Oh God.' Whatever type of performance he had been expecting, he hadn't expected this.

A/N: Yes, the long long awaited third chapter. I just didn't feel like writing for a while... Sorry. For those of you who were wondering, there is no techno remix of Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones... If there was I'd kill whoever murdered the song with techno and those of you who were wondering... It's NOT a strip song. I just love old rock and I happened to be listening to the Rolling Stones while writing this... and the Paint Brush came to mind. And those of you who caught "ink well"... You can spend your time wondering whether it was her "ink well" or an actual ink well. And those of you who didn't catch it... YOUR'E NOT PERVERTED ENOUGH YOU DISAPPOINT ME! Anyway... REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!!!


End file.
